Interval 04 - Devastation - The Deep
Interval 04 - Devastation - The Deep is an Interval from F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. After losing Steve Chen to paranormal enemies, the Sergeant continues on alone through the Old Underground Metro after Gavin Morrison. Brief SITUATION: The explosion unleashed a torrent of paranormal activity that threatens to consume the area. Lieutenant Chen has been killed in action. Extreme caution is advised. MISSION: Survive and make your way to the surface. Determine whereabouts of any surviving F.E.A.R. or Delta personnel. Locate and apprehend Gavin Morrison. Walkthrough Walk forward and you'll be greeted by two Shades. As you head around the corner, two more will attack. Walk through the red door and you'll see a grate fall from the vent in the ceiling. As soon as you jump over the box on the floor, a Scarecrow will suck you in its hole. Note that if you stay on the box, you can shoot at the hole (explosives also work) and kill the Scarecrow from here. Head through the door. Grab the gear in this room, and have a creepy moment while you're there. Head on into the next room for some frag grenades, then continue on. When you have to leap over yet another box, be prepared for the Scarecrow hiding on the other side to suck you under. When you drop down into the water, a Shade comes running, so turn on Slow-Mo and blast him before he can get close. Keep going, and be sure to grab the guns from the dead soldiers. Turn around and break the lock in order to keep going. When you enter a seemingly dead end, notice the red valve. Turn the valve to open the large hidden door. Note that when you cross the threshhold, you can't go back (the door closes behind you), so be sure to pick up whatever weapons and other gear you didn't get in this area. Head through the door and into the watery room. You will hear and see Morrison overhead, but you can't get to him. He is also being chased by a shade, and when the shade loses him, it will come after you. Turn on the valve in the corner of the room so that the water level will rise and you can get up on dry ground. Kill the two Shades (if you haven't already) and climb up the ladder. Keep going, and when you run into two Replicas that are "turned off", you can smack them and take their guns, if you choose. Head through the door and you will soon find yourself in the back area of a subway. When you get to a security gate, you will arrive just in time to see the Nightcrawlers taking Morrison into custody. Grab the explosives on the trolly (if you haven't already) and walk through the door into the subway station. If you're stealthy enough, you can kill one or two before they know you're there. There is also a Medkit in the smashable box to the right of the door you came in from. By this time, you've probably got the full attention of the Nightcrawlers, so give them all that you've got. If you're running low on ammo, there is a crate full of G2A2 assault rifles over by the check-in desk, but the crate needs to be smashed to access them. There are also VES assault rifles from the dead Nightcrawlers, if you prefer that assault rifle instead. Shoot your way forward to the card and magazine stand, and two or three more enemies will come for you. After all of the Nightcrawlers are no more, you can search the area for goods. There is a Medkit to be had from one of the crates by the Replicas, if you needed one. As you ascend the stairs, some roaches will run from underneath one wall to the opposite wall. Quickly, turn on Slow-mo and shoot the roaches, as they count for the "While you're down there" achievement for killing vermin. Be sure to get them all, as once they are under the opposite wall, they are gone forever. Keep walking up the steps and into fresh air. Observe the downed plane behind you, and search the dumpster on your right for an armor vest. There is also a AT-14 Pistol to be had by one of the abandoned homes, but no doubt you don't need it. You will also re-establish radio contact with Raynes once aboveground. Walk along the road until you reach a fence with three Replicas in stand-by mode, along with a live prisoner. The Replica facing the road drops his gun when you approach, but if you want the guns from the others, you will have to melee them. You can kill the prisoner without any repercussions, but his body strangely spins in place if you put him out of his misery. Whatever you have done regardless, jump up onto the dumpster and over the fence and the end of Interval 04. Category:Walkthroughs Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:Perseus Mandate intervals